The present invention disclosed herein relates to a high-speed optical interconnection device, and more particularly, to a high-speed optical interconnection device with high reliability that includes multi-channels.
In line with the development of fabrication technology of a semiconductor device having a sub-micron linewidth, many chips with a very high clock rate of 1 GHz or more have been developed. However, each device on ultra large scale integration (ULSI) chips has a limited operating speed due to a delay in a data transmission rate at interconnections between the devices. The delay in the transmission rate due to the interconnections become more and more serious as a data connection distance between apparatuses, between boards, or between chips gets farther and farther. In particular, according to an increase in the integration degree of a system on chip (SoC) and an increase in a chip size, a contact resistance between a semiconductor and a metal interconnection increases exponentially, and a metal interconnection's own resistance, an inductance, and a signal interference between the interconnections also increases. This has an adverse effect on transmission time delays inside an IC chip of several tens of GHz or more and between the chips, and also brings about a signal distortion. Therefore, it is necessary to convert an electrical signal into an optical signal and transmit the converted optical signal.
Accordingly, studies are recently being conducted on a technology of using an optical interconnection instead of a metal interconnection as an interconnection between devices. An optical interconnection device including devices connected through the optical interconnection provides several advantages such as high bandwidth for data transmission, low crosstalk between channels, low electromagnetic interference (EMI), good parallel processing function, high interconnection density, fan-in and fan-out of many channels, low device power, small signal delay, and low noise current through grounding.